snape makes 'em tell all
by Sorceress Kirara
Summary: During potions snape makes Harry and friends say who they like after hearing the girls gossip. Review please!! with sugar on top!!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything- not Harry -not his friends- not even Snape- all I own is the plot so in summary don't sue…thanks and have another nice day!  

As the bell rang student after student filed into the dungeon classroom, a very appropriate setting for this class, Potions, with their torturer I mean teacher, Snape. One long row of desks was soon filled with students, first Harry, then Hermione, then Ron, Neville, and some others. In front of them sat Lavender, Partiva, Seamus, and more students. 

"Ok class. Now today since our cauldrons our currently being cleaned we will be doing this worksheet. You can work in groups of 2 to 5 but do not bother me or speak up too loudly or you'll be doing a lot more!!" Snape said quickly, his arms crossed in front of him, eyeing each student, mainly keeping his stare on the famous trio in the back of the room. He turned on one foot and walked over to his desk and began reading the Daily Prophet.

Hermione quickly looked over the worksheet and muttered, "well obviously the answer to number 1 is c, 2 is d…." The students around her quickly began writing before Hermione realized what she had done. In about 5 minutes the students within a 5-foot range of her had finished the worksheet. Snape ignored this, not being in the mood to teach and continued to read. Hermione took out the usual book she carried with her, Hogwarts a History, and began to read. Harry and Ron began an involved conversation in quidditch and Partiva and **Lavender** began to gossip, as usual.

"Par, guess what I just heard. Ok well, Cho I think likes Harry…" 

"So?"

"Well, doesn't Harry like her?" 

"No way-I thought he liked Hermione..."

"That little muggle-born bookworm?" 

"Yep, I mean she did kiss him last year on the last day of school. Everyone on the train saw it."

"I could have sworn she had something going on with Ron. That would be why she kissed Harry, so he wouldn't feel left out."

"Why would Hermione and Ron be together?"

"Well, come on, I mean they've been alone together while Harry was at that triwizard thing about a hundred times."

"So, so have Harry and Hermione while Ron was gone a couple times …"

"Yea but nothing could have happened between the famous Harry Potter and that bookworm brunette. If anything happened it would have to be between Ron and her."

"How can she and Ron have done anything? He's like a head taller than her. I bet their lips cant even meet."

"Isn't Seamus kinda tall for you, Par, in that case?" 

"We are not talking about us. We are talking about how it can't possibly be Ron and Hermione."

**"Then if it is not Ron, why did she run into his arms, crying, instead of Harry's during the 3rd year?"**

"She did not _run _into his arms. She walked quickly and that was it. She probably didn't go for Harry because Ron was probably wearing a softer sweater…."

 "Is that the best you can do?" 

"I didn't finish- AND She also didn't go for Harry because he was just having so emotional stress dealing with the memories of his parents. You don't want to make a sad guy any sadder. But I'm so positive she likes Harry."

"How?" 

"Well Harry is cuter…like with the emerald eyes and untidy raven hair and…"

"Ok I get the point. But how can you say Ron isn't cute- he fit all the profile: tall dark and handsome…his brilliant red hair and adorable freckles covering his face and warm soft eyes…"

"Ooo I think some one likes Ron..."

**"Shut u-"** suddenly Lavender felt someone tap her shoulder. It was 

the end----------------- just kidding

It was Snape. "Excuse me girls, but your meaningful chat has seem to caught the ears of the class as well as my own. 50 points from Gryffindor!"

Both girls turned around to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron cheeks burn a furious red. 

"And, Mr. Potter…we are dying to know who you like. Please, Mr. Potter…stand up and say it to the whole class. We must find out. And Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley, please do the same. This high school drama keeps getting better as we speak. Mr. Potter, you first. Snape said as an evil smile formed on his lips. 'Ah three broken hearts with one stone,' he thought as he clasped his hands together. 

Harry stood up, he felt as if his face was on fire. Trying to stall he cleared his throat a few times, but Snape kept his eyes on him. "Please, Mr. Potter, today."

"Uh… I-I-I  li-i-i-ke…" he cleared his throat again. 

"Yes, Mr. Potter…"

 "Uhh Hermmmmmm…."

"Yes, Mr. Potter. We can't hear you in the back."

"IT'S HERMIONE!!" He shouted and fell back into his chair. He buried his face in his arms so no one could see the crimson burning in his cheeks. He tried even harder to keep from making eye contact with Hermione, afraid of her reaction. 

"Ah. Thank you Mr. Potter. Now Ms. Granger, it's your turn and we must find out which of our young, fine Gryffindor gossipers were right about whom you like." Snape said, his grin growing wider.

Hemione stood up, turning a deep scarlet. She muttered something very quickly.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, but you will have to speak up if you want an A in this class."

"Harry Potter" she said softly. 

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger. I'm still afraid I can't hear you."

Draco stood up from the other end of the classroom. "I do believe she said Victor Krum!"

"I did not! I said HARRY POTTER!" Harry looked up at the shouting of his name only to see Hermione in the same pose Harry had been in earlier. She looked up for a second at Harry and gave a weak smile, then put her still red face back into her arms. 

Snape frowned and thought, 'Great now I have a pair of soon to be lovebirds. Well, Weasley is sure to ruin it all…' "Weasley, I do believe you are next. Please address the class."

Ron did as Harry did and cleared his throat for more time. Snape shook his head. Ron began to turn as red as his hair and his freckles became virtually invisible. 

"I like Lavender" Ron said loud enough for the class to hear. Lavender blushed and turned to Partiva. She had a huge smile on her face, glad that her friend had finally found someone. Then she turned to Ron and got up and hugged him. "Thanks" she said and kissed him on the cheek. Ron blushed even harder and sat back down.

Snape had his head in hands. 'Great. I just made things worst.' He looked up to see the class staring at the two couples with a definite aww expression on their faces.

"What are you children staring at? Get back to work!" Snape shouted and walked back to his desk, his evil grin was nothing more than a disappointed frown.

Well, I hope that was ok. Kinda shorter than I usually write but still good.  So PLEASE review!!!    


End file.
